A conventional method for disposing fine objects at predetermined positions on a substrate is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,106 specification).
In the disclosure of Patent Literature 1, as shown in FIG. 58, an insulating medium (liquid) including nanowires 9925 is introduced onto a substrate 9970 patterned with a left side electrode 9950 and a right side electrode 9953, and a voltage is then applied between the left side electrode 9950 and the right side electrode 9953. Action of an electric field produced by the voltage on the nanowires 9925 causes so-called dielectrophoretic effect and the nanowires 9925 are thereby disposed so as to bridge finger-like portions 9955 of the two electrodes. Thus the nanowires 9925 that are fine objects can be disposed at predetermined positions on the substrate 9970.
In above conventional technique, however, the positions of the fine objects can be controlled, whereas directions thereof cannot be controlled. Specifically, the bar-like nanowires 9925 are each shown in FIG. 58 so as to be uniform without depiction of inner structure thereof, whereas with two ends of each nanowire 9925 discriminated as a first end and a second end, whether the first end, as an example, of each nanowire 9925 is positioned on upper side or on lower side in FIG. 58 is determined by mere chance and cannot be controlled.